


Absolution

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Impact Play, PWP, Sex Magic, magic strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: "Oh," Madam Satan's voice was dark, silky through ragged breaths, "I should absolve you more often."





	Absolution

Zelda slumped forward on her knees, her back stinging with the last strokes of the crop. She breathed deeply, tears of ecstasy streaking her cheeks, and let herself rest fully over the elegant bench. Madam Satan's eyes were still on her, boring into her back, her heaving shoulders. Lilith herself was giving her atonement. Zelda did not know how she had come to be so lucky, so blessed and cursed. 

She felt Madam Satan's fingers trace one of the welts, nails pressing lightly into the tender skin, and Zelda moaned. 

"Oh, dear Zelda." 

Zelda could hear the smile in Madam Satan's voice and the click of her heels. She opened her eyes when Madam Satan stopped in front of her and took her chin in her hands. 

"I hope you don't think I'm done with you just yet."

What damnable bliss Zelda was treated to as Madam Satan stepped back and began to undress. First, she reached back and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor. Zelda drew in a breath. Underneath she wore a black, lace balconette and panties to match. Madam Satan slid both off, yet she remained in her snakeskin heels. 

"Now then…" Madam Satan stepped closer and ran her fingers through Zelda's hair gently at first. Then she grabbed it, pulling Zelda's face closer. 

On her lips, Zelda felt the tip of a cock, and she opened her mouth willingly, moaning. She had not heard an incantation or even seen a wave of Madam Satan's hand. But such a demon only needed a mere thought to perform her magic. Zelda let it fill her mouth, invisible but solid, warm with magic. She flicked her eyes up to see Madam Satan throw her head back, sighing, her wild hair falling over her shoulders. 

And Zelda closed her eyes, letting herself feel Madam Satan's long fingers in her hair as she sucked slowly. But this was a mere taste, and Madam Satan pulled away. Zelda could only just stop herself from moaning in protest, but she did as Madam Satan walked behind her and lifted up her hips. Without preamble, Zelda felt the cock push into her. She could not be silent. She moaned, wanton and suddenly more desperate than she had ever felt. 

She rocked back against Madam Satan's hips, wanting to beg for more but biting her tongue, submitting herself to Lilith's unholy will. 

"Oh," Madam Satan's voice was dark, silky through ragged breaths, "I should absolve you more often."

Zelda could feel Madam Satan's nails bit into her hips, pulling her even closer with each thrust. Each one came slower now, teasing, and Madam Satan scratched long lines across Zelda's hips, down her thighs, marking her. The sting made Zelda cry out between ragged breaths. To be marked by such power was enough to push her to the edge of orgasm. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Madam Satan had leaned down against her, breasts pressed to her back. She pressed her palms to the scratches, massaging the torn flesh while Zelda fought not to squirm. And then she slipped her fingertips between Zelda's legs, touching her clit gently. 

Zelda closed her eyes. She could not stop herself from coming, and she could not swallow her cries of pleasure. Her cheeks burned with her indiscretion as the sweat cooled on her skin. She knelt up as Madam Satan moved away, and Zelda felt tired, as well as warm, pleased, and ashamed at her own inability to control herself. 

She listened to the click of the heels, and Madam Satan sat on the bench before her, legs spread as she drew Zelda closer. 

"Another transgression already?" Madam Satan clucked her tongue as she ran her fingers through Zelda's damp hair, soothing her. "But I believe I can forgive you…" She leaned forward and drew Zelda into a long kiss, and it was then that Zelda truly felt the power of Madam Satan's hunger. Her knees felt weak against the hard floor, but tender and tired as she was, Zelda felt herself growing aroused again. 

Zelda returned the kiss, keenly aware of her own selfish pleasure in her desire to please. Still, as Madam Satan pulled away, Zelda managed not to moan in protest. She straightened herself and cast her eyes down. 

"Now…" Zelda could hear the smile in Madam Satan's voice. "I believe it's time for you to perform an act of contrition."

Her breath caught, and the moment stretched between them. Zelda bent. She pressed her lips to Madam Satan's feet, kissing them in reverence, and she began to kiss up her legs, taking care on the soft skin of Madam Satan's inner thighs. Zelda nipped and nibbled the skin, breathing in Madam Satan's scent. 

This, Zelda realized, was the worship she had so long sought but been missing. She ran the flat of her hands up Madam Satan's thighs and gently touched the carefully groomed wisps of dark hair between her legs. Zelda breathed her through parted lips, filling her head with the salty tang of Madam Satan before nipping at her labia. She could hear a soft sigh, and as she began to lick, she flicked her eyes up to see Madam Satan throw her head back. 

Zelda savored the taste. She ignored her own body, the swell of desire making itself known again, and focused only on her mistress' pleasure. Where Madam Satan had been vocal, softly crooning her praises and admonishments before, here, in her own pleasure, she was quiet. Her breaths were quick and quicker as Zelda tongued her clit, circling it, pressing it, sucking it. 

And when Madam Satan came, Zelda felt it before she heard it. It was as if a string had been stretched taut, vibrating for a moment before falling slack. Madam Satan shuddered, thrusting forward. And a long sigh escaped her lips. Zelda felt a firm hand on her head, fingers curling into her hair. And she knew then to stop. 

She pulled away, kneeling there as their breaths punctuated the silence. After a long moment, Madam Satan drew her legs closed. 

"All is forgiven. For now."

And Zelda felt ecstacy in this new worship.


End file.
